Przymierze Bohaterów (odcinek)
Przymierze Bohaterów – pierwszy odcinek serii "Przymierze Bohaterów" autorstwa użytkownika Eragon Hiccup. Nowy Wszechświat, Nowe kłopoty (Okolice orbity okołoziemskiej i orbitalnej bazy hydraulików. Oryginalna oś czasu i wymiar Bena Tennysona) Jakiś okres czasu po pokonaniu Maltruanta. ---- :- Kiedy tak przemierza się kosmos od planety do planety dopiero wtedy docenia się jego ogrom. Nie do wiary, że pomogliście razem z Rookiem stworzyć wszechświat, ale w sumie nie dziwi mnie kuzynie, że akurat ty maczałeś w tym palce. :- Masz rację Gwen, przepraszam... Gwendollyno. Ale weź pomyśl jakie to dziwne gdy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że wszystko co widzisz mogłoby nie istnieć gdyby nie ty. Odparł Ben najpierw z charakterystyczną przechwałką i pewnością siebie w głosie, potem zaś spoważniał. :- Wiem o czym myślisz Ben, tak niewiele brakowało, a Maltruant miałby własny wszechświat. Dzięki Azmuthowi za tryb obronny w twoim Omnitrixie. :- Dobra przestańcie gdybać chłopaki bo wam to nie służy. - przerwała Rookowi Gwen, zaś Kevin kąśliwie dodał. :- Czyżby największy bohater w kosmosie i właściciel Omnitrixa stracił swoją odwagę. Niech tylko się o tym dowie jakiś z kosmicznych zbirów. :- Kevinie Ethanie Levinie przestań kusić swój los! - Cierpliwość Gwen po kilku dniach ciągłych słownych przepychanek powoli się już wyczerpywała. :- No i widzisz kochanie, już dolatujemy. W polu widzenia pojawił się właśnie cel ich podróży - Kosmiczna Baza Hydraulików, niknąca powoli w blasku słońca wychylającego się spoza horyzontu Ziemi. Ich pojazd właśnie zbliżał się do bazy, gdy na ekranie komunikatora pojawiła się sylwetka dziadka Maxa. :- Witajcie dzieci. Dobrze że już jesteście, bo jesteście nam potrzebni, Ben ktoś już na ciebie czeka. :- Zaraz będziemy dziadku. W przeciągu kilku minut całej drużynie udało się dostać go centrum dowodzenia, w którym już na nich czekał dziadek Max. :- Cześć dziadku co się dzieje? :- Wreszcie jesteś, Ben. Zniszczenie Maltruanta nie usunęło wszystkich problemów i naszych wrogów, a chwilowy brak ich aktywności w ostatnim czasie był tylko ciszą przed burzą. Od dłuższego czasu dostajemy dziwne raporty, w różnych sektorach dochodzi do tajemniczych wypadków. Powiem krótko giną hydraulicy, a w dodatku ostatnio jeden z patroli natknął się na coś w rodzaju... :- Ja to wytłumaczę Maxie. -Dołączył się do rozmowy Azmuth, który cały czas czekał na właściwą okazję. :- Azmuth! A więc sprawa jest poważna skoro się tu pojawiłeś. :- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy Ben jak bardzo masz rację. Od dłuższego czasu zauważyliśmy że hydraulicy zaczynają znikać, początkowo były to odosobnione przypadki, ale niedawno zaczęły przybierać na sile, w dodatku pojawiła się ta wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna o której już zaczął mówić Max. :- Czekaj, czekaj, czyli chcesz nam powiedzieć że ona ma związek z tymi zaginięciami. To by znaczyło że ktoś, albo coś co wydostało się z innego wymiaru.... :- Tak Kevinie Levinie ktoś lub coś stara się nas zniszczyć. Mamy tylko jedną szansę by to powstrzymać, musimy zamknąć to przejście, wiem już jak to zrobić ale potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Galwan spojrzał uważnie na Bena i jego przyjaciół. :- Jeszcze pytasz?! Kiedy cały wszechświat nie jest zagrożony, ledwie mi się chce wstać z łóżka. To co mamy robić? :- Wreszcie zadajesz właściwe pytanie. Mój plan przewiduje wykorzystanie odpowiednio zmodyfikowanego promienia nicości, skonfigurowanego na odwrotną polaryzację. Czyli... :- Zwiększył pan moc promienia, zaś zmieniając jego polaryzację spowodujesz zamknięcie szczeliny czasoprzestrzennej skoro w normalnych warunkach promień nicości ją tworzy. Mam rację? :- Całkowitą Rook, jestem pod wrażeniem twoich zdolności pojmowania zasad technologicznych. :- A jaka jest nasza rola w tym wszystkim? - spytał trochę zniecierpliwiony Kevin. :- Czyż to nie jest oczywiste, macie nie dopuścić by cokolwiek nam przerwało lub się z tej szczeliny wydostało.Ben jeśli nam się nie uda możemy nie mieć drugiej szansy, wtedy jedyną szasą będzie tylko Mechaniczny. :- Przyjąłem Azmuthie, to co teraz robimy? :- Dobra zbieramy się dzieciaki. Macie pół godziny i lecimy. Gwen i Kevin kiwnęli głowami i odeszli załatwić swoje sprawy zostawiając resztę przyjaciół. :- To ja też już pójdę się przygotować, Rook zajmiesz się bazą do mojego powrotu? :- Oczywiście specjalisto Tennyson. Revonagander też odszedł razem z dziadkiem Maxem, by ten mógł mu przekazać kluczowe informacje, zostawiając Myśliciela i Bena samych. :- Azmuthie myślisz, że nam się uda? :- Czyżbyś ty Ben Tennyson, największy bohater we wszechświecie postanowił spokornieć?! -spytał z udawanym zaskoczeniem. :- Odkąd przemierzyliśmy wszechświat wzdłuż i wszerz zacząłem bardziej go doceniać. Zwykle ratuję jedno uniwersum, a tym razem nasza porażka lub zwycięstwo przesądzi o losie przynajmniej dwóch i ich niezliczonych alternatywnych wresjach rozrzuconych w czasie i przestrzeni. :- Ty naprawdę spokorniałeś, zadziwiające, jestem pod szczerym wrażeniem. Pomimo że jestem najinteligentniejszą istotą w trzech, a może w pięciu galaktykach nie jestem wszechwiedzący, więc nie mogę ci powiedzieć czy nam sie uda, ale ... sumie to tylko zależy od Ciebie i od tego czego sie zaraz dowiesz. :- Co co ty masz na myśli? - Spytał zaskoczony bohater. Galwanin wyciągnął swój teleporter, który przeniósł do bazy mały przedmiot przypominający układ elektryczny. :- Powiem ci, ale nie tutaj. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć znaleźli się w pracowni Blukica i Driby. :- Azmuthcie, Myślicielu! Co cię do nas sprowadza? -spytali jednocześnie dwaj galwańscy "geniusze". :- Ja też cieszę się ze was widzę, ale czy moglibyście dać mi chwilę, bym mógł porozmawiać z Benem. :- Oczywiście myślicielu, już nas nie ma. Gdy tylko dwaj Galwanie opuścili pracownię, Azmuth poprposił Bena by usiadł na fotelu i kazał podać sobie Omnitrix, gdy bohater to uczynił, myśliciel zaczął swoją pracę i uprzedzając lawinę pytań chłopaka powiedział: :- Już ci wszystko tłumaczę. Co za marne warunki, ale powinno mi się udać. Nieważne. Zastanawia cię pewnie co robię z moim omnitrixem, niejednokrotnie dowiodłeś że jesteś już godzien jego mocy, odtworzyłeś wszechświat z pomocą Obcego X i ocaliłeś go ponownie ratując przed unicestwieniem zanim jeszcze powstał przez Maltruanta. Skąd o tym wszystkim wiem? Profesor Paradox pomimo wszystkich jego lekkomyślnych i ... innych różnych przywar jest bardzo oddany temu co robi, tak jak ja więc dość często jesteśmy skazani na współpracę. Teraz to nie jest istotne. Ta misja jest inna i jak sam zauważyłeś idzie w niej o znacznie wyższą stawkę niż kiedykolwiek, więc postanowiłem dać ci dodatkowy moduł sterowania, który przygotowałem specjalnie na taką okazję. :- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? -dopytywał coraz bardziej zagubiony Tennyson. :- Nie mogę ci teraz zbyt wiele powiedzieć, ale dam ci wskazówkę. Bądź tak uprzejmy i przyjrzyj się temu. Azmuth wskazał na znacznie powiększony obraz mocowanego przez siebie modułu na którym widniał drobny element, na który dokładnie wskazywał galwanin. W pracowni zapadła dłuższa cisza. :- No i... :- O tak ja już to widziałem ale w większym powiększeniu.... Czy ty montujesz w Omnitrixie nanity... ale skąd.. :- A więc się nie mylę i ty już tam byłeś i nie są to nanity, ale jeden nanit, jest on o wiele bardziej wartościowy niż wszystkie inne. Dlatego właśnie o nim ci mówię byś wiedział że nie możesz za nic dopuścić by Omnitrix wpadł w niepowołane ręce. No gotowe! :-Ale, ale ... -Ben nie mógł zebrać myśli. :-Wiem mój drogi chłopcze, że masz wiele pytań, o niektórych nie masz jeszcze pojęcia, ale nie jesteś jeszcze na nie gotowy, a o istnieniu innych nawet ja nie mam pojęcia, więc proszę teraz uzbrój się nie tylko do bitwy ale też w cierpliwość. Młody Tennyson chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał i powiedział: :-Masz rację Azmuthcie i tak wyjaśniłeś mi dziś więcej niż zazwyczaj, więc czemu nie miałbym cię tym razem posłuchać. Galwan zareagował zaskoczeniem po czym uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. :-A więc jest nadzieja dla tego świata. Dziś już drugi raz mnie zaskakujesz Benie Tennysonie, uczysz się. A teraz starczy gadania bierzmy się o roboty. Obaj wyszli z pracowni udając się każdy w swoją stronę Ben przygotować się do lotu i do czekającej ich misji, zaś Azmuth porozmawiać z Blukiciem i Dribą. Po spotkaniu z Azmuthem Benowi zostało tylko 10 minut na przygotowanie się do wyprawy, ale wszystkim udało się ostatecznie stawić o czasie we właściwym miejscu. :-Rook Chrono-lot jest gotowy? :-Osobiście się o to postarałem Ben. :-No to ruszajmy już, a tak właściwie gdzie jest ta szczelina? Nie podałeś nam za dużo informacji myślicielu. :-Już ci mówię Rook, celuj między Drogę Mleczną, a Andromedę jak tam dotrzemy na pewno jej nie przeoczymy. Azmuth z powrotem zajął się konfiguracją projektora. :-Czy mnie wzrok nie myli czy to... :-Tak Benie użyłem drugiej Helisy do zasilenia projektora, tylko ona ma wystarczającą moc. Jak widzę zdążyłem w samą porę, bo już dolatujemy. :-Rook ustaw nas w bezpiecznej odległości od szczeliny, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, lecicie ze mną nie możemy pozwolić by cokolwiek się stamtąd wydostało. :-Tak jest specjalisto... Uwaga otwieram właz. Właz już zaczął się otwierać gdy nagle pojawił się błękitny błysk i charakterystyczna wyrwa. :-Stop! Rooku Blonko proszę zamknij właz. :-Paradox, jak duży problem mamy tym razem? :-Ten sam Ben i jak zwykle konkretny. Azmuthcie twój plan jest genialny, ale spóźniliście się oni już są w naszym wymiarze, a zamknięcie szczeliny tylko uwięzi ich w naszej rzeczywistości, ale nie rozwiąże naszego problemu. :-Nie zgodzę się z tobą podróżniku, jeśli ich uwięzimy w naszej rzeczywistości i Benowi uda się pojmać intruzów ty będziesz mógł ich odesłać do właściwej rzeczywistości, ale wtedy będą mogli wrócić. :-O czym wy mówicie? :-Nie ma na to czasu Ben, chyba wiem co da nam go dość. Azmuthcie musisz przeprogramować projektor, tak by nie zamknął szczeliny, lecz ją zablokował, teraz proszę Ben, Kevin i Gwen postarajcie się ich zatrzymać, pomogę wam na ile będzie to w mojej mocy, a teraz lećcie. :-Mam nadzieję że wiesz co robisz Paradoksie, jeśli nam się nie uda... :-Myślicielu nie teraz, aktywuj projektor, gdy dam wam znak, tylko ja znam właściwy moment. Po tych słowach podróżnik zniknął w swoim tunelu czasoprzestrzennym wynurzając się niedaleko Bena już toczącego z przyjaciółmi walkę z intruzami. :-Kim oni są Pradaoksie? Ich moce przypominają trochę Obcego X ale są tak jakby rozdrobnione. :-Masz rację razem mają moc dorównującą Obcemu X, ale oddzielnie posiadają tylko ułamek mocy. Jak już zauważyliście nawet z tym ułamkiem są śmiertelnie groźni. Gdy tylko przerwał Ben chciał zadać pytanie na które podróżnik już znał odpowiedź. -Tak, oni są z wymiaru Rexa, ale nie możemy ich w nieskończoność powstrzymywać, a teraz Gwen, Kevin przysuńcie się do mnie. Dziękuję! Doskonały refleks moi drodzy! Tuż obok bohaterów uderzył potężny wybuch energii. :-Nie mamy już wiele czasu, musimy ich ściągnąć w stronę szczeliny. Podróżnik przeniósł wszystkich na pokład Chrono-lotu, za którym podążała piątka przeciwników. Chwilową ciszę na pokładzie przerwał dziadek Max, który przejął stery maszyny, zaś Rook zajmował się prowadzeniem ostrzału. -Wlatujemy w szczelinę! Trzymajcie się! -Ben wyrzuć projektor! - Nakazał Azmuth domyślający się planu profesora Paradoxa. Gdy tylko ich przeciwnicy podążyli za nimi w szczelinę, a Ben jako czteroręki wypchnął projektor profesor i myśliciel zaczęli odliczanie. :-Pięć! :-Cztery! :-Trzy! :-Dwa! :-Jeden! Azmuth aktywował projektor który właśnie przekroczył granice szczeliny, i zaczął krążyć w jej polu grawitacyjnym, zaś jego promień zablokował przejście do ich uniwersum. Wtedy Paradox użył swojego chrono-nawigatora do stworzenia portalu czasoprzestrzennego, który przeniósł ich z powrotem na Ziemię, ale nie tą jaką znali. :-Czy to ten wymiar o którym myślę? -spytał nadal oszołomiony całą sytuacją Ben. :-Twoje wyczucie czasoprzestrzenne jest niebywałe, ale pozwolę sobie na drobne doprecyzowanie: to miejsce o którym myślisz ale tydzień przed momentem, z którego przybywamy. :-A co z tamtymi zbirami? -Spytał Kevin, zaś miny pozostałych mówiły że i oni się nad tym zastanawiają. :-Och to proste, Paradox uwięził ich w szczelinie o ile się nie mylę. Zakładam że wykorzystałeś ten sam portal, którym nas tu przeniosłeś do zamknięcia przejścia szczeliną do tego wymiaru. :-Masz absolutną rację Azmuthcie, ale nie potrwa to wiecznie w końcu się uwolnią, a wtedy zasieją nieprawdopodobne zniszczenie najpierw w naszym wymiarze, a potem pozostanie kwestią czasu zanim ponownie przebiją się tutaj. :- To co teraz robimy? :- Ja wiem! Odparł Ben, który domyślił się tej części planu Paradoxa. -Dziadku pozwól mi posterować Chrono-Lotem. :-Co ty kombinujesz chłopcze? Spytał dziadek Max pytająco unosząc brew. :-Szukam sojuszników. W tej bitwie a w zasadzie wojnie nasza moc nie wystarczy, a jeśli jedna z moich obaw się potwierdzi to będziemy musieli walczyć na dwa fronty i to w trzech wymiarach. :-Zuch chłopak. Ben uruchomił skaner DNA, który powinien wyszukać tego o którego mu chodziło. Urządzenie bardzo szybko namierzyło poszukiwany kod genetyczny. :-Dobra nasz pierwszy cel jest na Manhatanie. Co za ironia losu. Po tym krótkim stwierdzeniu razem z Rookiem przeskoczyli w czasie i przestrzeni we właściwe miejsce.Ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok, nad miastem krążył statek, przypominający trochę krążowniki używane przez różne kosmiczne floty w ich wymiarze, zaś na ulicach miasta trwała regularna walka. :-Dziadku przejmij stery, Rook, Gwen osłaniajcie mnie, zdaje się że ktoś potrzebuje mojej pomocy. :-Nie ma sprawy Ben. -Odparł Rook, po czym Ben wyskoczył z luku ładowni zmieniając się w Gravattacka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Przymierze Bohaterów